Golfing enthusiasts will appreciate that most golf clubs, including the putter, are manufactured in such a manner as to be unitized in construction. That is to say, the head and shaft are not readily separated from one another. Thus one is relegated to a single putter and is constrained to try many putters to get one that is satisfactory. It must be appreciated that putting is the most critical part of the golfer's game and that the saying "you drive for show, but you putt for dough!" emphasizes that the six foot putt counts just as much as the two-hundred and fifty yard drive, and that if the six foot putt is missed the subsequent six inch putt counts just as much as the other two. Also, the putter is the only club that the golfer expects to use on every hole. Thus, the confidence of the golfer in the putter is essential to enjoyment of the game and to being a competitive player.
The factor which is uncontrollable by the golfer is the speed of the greens on which he putts. The moisture content of the grass, the type of grass, the length of the grass, the proximity of water to the green, and the composition of the soil in the green, all affect the speed of the greens. Thus, playing on the same course on subsequent days often presents the golfer with greens that are remarkably different in speed on the same hole. Accordingly, a golfer who is intent on reducing his score will try to adjust his putter or his swing to accommodate the speed of the greens. In making an adjustment to the putter, the golfer may feel more secure using a shorter handled putter on faster greens or a lighter weighted putter on faster greens, yet subconsciously changing putters reduces the golfer's sense of well being. In other words, most golfers feel that they can hit their shots with their clubs better than they can with unfamiliar clubs including the putter, thus changing putter from day to day reduces the golfer's confidence. Likewise, if the golfer knows that the greens vary, he is somewhat concerned about using a putter that he cannot fine tune to the greens. It is known that there exist putters which can be adjusted in weight, including the inventor's own putter which is covered in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,480. However, merely adjusting the weight is not always sufficient to put the golfer's mind at ease. In as much as golf is a mental game, the improvements described hereinafter allow the golfer to fine tune his putter from day to day to satisfy himself that the putter is "right" and that he can use the club properly.